This invention relates to a handle.
The present invention more particularly relates to a pivoting handle of a type where the handle can fold between operative and stored (non-use) positions. A handle of this type would commonly be used as part of the winding mechanism of a closure operator.
It is, for example, known to provide a closure operator for the opening and closing of a closure such as a window sash hingedly mounted in a window frame. The operator includes a handle which can be rotated so as to operate a winding mechanism whereby an elongate chain or the like can apply the opening or closing action to the hinged sash. An example of such a window operator can be found in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,199 and 5,937,582.
It is also known to construct an operator handle of this type so that it is able to be folded between use and nonuse positions. For example, an operator handle of this type can be found in our New Zealand patent specification No. 335475.
It is known with such foldable handles to provide a detent which endeavours to hold the handle at least in its in-use position. This is to try and prevent the handle “collapsing” during operation. However, a detent mechanism is not always able to withstand the forces which may arise during operation. Thus even the presence of a detent does not prevent the handle from collapsing during operation.
Nowadays the aesthetic appeal of hardware is important. Therefore, in addition to the hardware having utility it must also not adversely impact on the look of say the window with which the item of hardware is associated. Consequently, any means for locking a handle in, at least, its in-use position must be unobtrusive with any locking mechanism largely confined within the interior of the handle. There must, however, also be a balance between the mechanism having aesthetic appeal yet at the same time being ergonomic.